


he's sweet like candy in my veins

by blueminecraftsheep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Piano, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Song: Electric Love (BØRNS), Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: roman stumbles upon a scene in the early morning hours that changes his view of one of his fellow sides.
Relationships: Can be seen as romantic or platonic - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, i like the idea of it being platonic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	he's sweet like candy in my veins

Roman’s ears were keeping him awake. Usually, it would be his thoughts to leave him awake at the early hour of 1 in the morning, but this time it was the soft  _ tap tap tap  _ of feet outside and then, clear and beautiful as ever, piano. Roman had spent weeks listening to this stranger. Probably Virgil or some equally emo fellow, as whoever it was dared to hit the G note on the piano and play Welcome To The Black Parade one too many times. 

But now was a new song - clearly new to the player as well, as there were restarts with each wrong note. But after a while the stranger got a hang of it and started to sing after a few notes - not that the singing helped with identification, what with them all having the same voice. 

_ “Candy, he’s sweet like candy in my veins. Baby, I’m dying for another taste.”  _ Roman had to admit, this stranger lowered his self esteem just enough to make him curious. After all, this fellow had to be the greatest singer in the mindscape, and Roman had to know who to give such a title. So he snuck out, his too-big hoodie and shorts doing a terrible job keeping him warm. 

The man at the piano wore glasses and a necktie, the latter more loose than usual. The top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. 

_ “And every night my mind is running around him. Thunder’s getting louder and louder and louder.”  _ Logan’s voice was raw, like the lyrics really  _ meant  _ something to him. Roman couldn’t think of a time when he had seen the logical side so vulnerable. 

_ “Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle, I can’t let you go now that I got it. All I need is to be struck by your electric love.”  _

Roman melted down against the wall as close as he could be without disturbing the scene, and he let himself smile as Logan sang the rest, and it was like all the world melted away. He clapped. “Who was that about?” he asked.

Logan flinched and turned around quickly, glasses almost falling off. “You could’ve said hello.”

“Hello, then,” Roman said, far more in favor of skipping the pleasantries. “You have a beautiful voice.”

“Thank you,” Logan said tentatively, like he couldn’t decide whether or not Roman was mocking him. “I’m nowhere near your level at singing, of course, but I’m getting better at piano.” 

“Don’t be modest. It’s my honor to be kept awake by someone as gorgeous - and, well, talented - as you.” 

In the moonlight, Logan’s face went red. “You need your sleep, you know. I’ll stop playing, if you\like. My midnight escapades are silly anyways.” 

Roman knew acting when he saw it. “Of course they’re not silly, but you need your rest too, how about we both head to bed-”

“I’ll be fin-.”

“- together.”

“Oh.” 

Roman was blushing now. “Sorry, was that too much? I never have been good at judging the mood.”

“As a matter of fact, I’d love to take you up on that offer.” 

“Really?!” Roman asked, almost too excitedly. “I...I mean...are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

“Then I’ll lead the way,” Roman offered, extending a hand in hopes to be as charming as he could be while wearing the least charming clothes he thought possible. 

Logan took his hand with a small snicker. “I know where your room is, Roman. You don’t have to lead me.” 

“Well it’s more romantic that way. And besides, it’s working, isn’t it? You’re practically swooning.” Roman held the door open for Logan, always the gentleman, but upon getting into the room he almost completely froze. His attempts to charm the logical side hadn’t exactly worked previously, and even his extensive daydreaming hadn’t prepared him for this.“Allow me to...restroom,” was all he said before sinking out and rising up in front of his bathroom mirror. The sinking out was excessive, maybe, but he just couldn’t bear the thought of Logan watching him leave with judging eyes. “Odin’s beard, my hair is a  _ mess _ ,” Roman muttered, summoning his comb and breathing deeply (per Logan’s instructions what seemed like eons ago the last time Thomas had performed) while he focused on the feeling of the comb on his head. 

When Roman appeared back in his room, Logan was curled up on a small part of his bed, leaving most of it open for the prince. “Gee, Teach, I’m not  _ that  _ tall, y’know.”

“Apologies,” Logan mumbled sleepily. Roman tactfully lifted the glasses off of Logan’s face and laid down beside him, Logan like a teddy bear in his arm. He couldn’t resist tousling Logan’s hair a bit with a grin, to which the other man softly moved Roman’s hand. “I didn’t take you for the domestic type.”

Roman smirked. “I didn’t take you for the musician type.” 

“I...I...goddamnit.” 

“Good night Specs.”

“Good night Roman.” 


End file.
